El Deseo De Las Rosas
by Danimar45
Summary: Sentía la ligera necesidad de ir al lugar al cual no puedo asistir, debía cumplir el deseo de las rosas blancas, y volver a recordar su pasado y la dulce Candy, que definió su cumpleaños y su destino.
1. El Deseo De Las Rosas Parte I

**Hi minna!** ; solo tengo que decir 3 cositas :

1*-Razones por las cuales no subí la historia prometida (no soy política ¡lo juro!)

2*-Sobre las parejas…no hay una específica pero si se nombran a los 3 personajes (importantes en la vida de Candy) de la serie…lo dejo a libre elección…y

3*- este (un como lo llamo)…mini-fic tendrá 2 partes, el cual se publica hoy la primera parte y el 14 de mayo la segunda… (Creo que hoy es el día del cumpleaños de Candy ¿no?)…en fin va de homenaje a Candy (o eso creo)

¡Eso es todo disfruten la lectura!

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

 **El Deseo De Las Rosas Blancas**

 **Parte I**

Disclairme: El manga/anime de Candy Candy es creación de Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

POV Candy

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

Había dejado una pequeña nota, la cual esperaba que Albert notara no había mencionado a donde iría así que probablemente Albert estaría probablemente muy preocupado pero en fin su destino era ir al lugar al que nunca puedo asistir y en el cual quedo en deuda con esas rosas blancas, debía ponerse al día de su vida con él ser que tanto amo, contarle sobre Terry, lo sucedido en Londres, su estudio y profesión, el extraño pretendiente que tenía (o al menos esperaba que así fuera).

Después de meditarlo un poco me dirigí al hogar de pony, salude a mis 2 madres con mucho cariño y entusiasmó para después partir a la colina…en la cual habitaban hermosos recuerdos tanto de su infancia como de su juventud, visitaría el jardín de Anthony, ¡las rosas!, había olvidado su misión debía cumplir el deseo de las rosas…porque este era el día en el que floreció la hermosa rosa blanca…la dulce Candy…su cumpleaños…debía llegar rápido a su destino y así poder cumplir el deseo de las rosas…y de el…

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

 **Continúa en la parte II….**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

Si desean comentar o dar una crítica, consejo o tomates son bien recibidos OWO…

1*-No subí la historia por culpa de la red…se fue un largo tiempo y volvía de forma intermitente, luego entre a estudiar…se me fue la inspiración, pase una situación para nada agradable y ahora mismo debería estar terminando mi tarea pero me lo salto por mi 3° anime favorito…sayonara; hasta el 14 de mayo….


	2. El Deseo De Las Rosas Parte II

Hi minna!; tengo el honor de anunciarles que ¡por fin existirá una historia larga de mi parte para Candy!...no daré fechas pero estará muy pronto por estos lares XD Y….la segunda parte…creo que quedo un poco…nah….pasen a la otra línea :3 ¡Eso es todo disfruten la lectura!

 **´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´**

 **El Deseo De Las Rosas Blancas Parte II**

 **Disclairme:** El manga/anime de Candy Candy es creación de Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente.

 **´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´**

Porque este era el día en el que floreció la hermosa rosa blanca…la dulce Candy…su cumpleaños…debía llegar rápido a su destino y así poder cumplir el deseo de las rosas…y de el… .

.

.

.

Recogió rápidamente unas cuantas rosas blancas y salió camino al cementerio a visitar la tumba de Anthony; con delicadeza dejo las rosas y dio paso a contar todo lo vivido y por supuesto decirle que…su deseo fue cumplido, que ella era feliz….y que siempre lo mantendría vivo en su corazón…

 **´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´**

 **Fin.**  
 **´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´**

 **Si desean comentar o dar una crítica, consejo o tomates son bien recibidos OwO…**  
En realidad recuerdo demasiado las palabras de Anthony…n.n bien estoy emocionada por la siguiente historia que ha estado en planificación durante varios meses…

Y agradecer especialmente a:

Ely Andley y Leri

Gracias por su apoyo!


End file.
